Siento
by Omega-Fire21
Summary: He salido campeona regional en el mini-golf, he conseguido una beca para mi estudio universitario, logre graduarme y ahora, iré a mi fiesta de gala con el amor de mi vida. Pero a pesar de estos logros, siento un vació dentro de mi corazón, que no deja descansar. Siento que antes de irme, debo entregarles algo a mis hermanos, ya que siento; que no fui el mejor ejemplo a seguir.
1. Carta n1

** Aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

**-De un principio pensaba sacarlo como one-shot, pero por el formato que utilice, lo deje mejor como un micro fic.**

**-No seran largos los capitulos.**

**-Los derechos de Tlh y los personajes, son de nickelodeon y chris savino.**

* * *

**Para mi mejor amiga:**

_Querida hermana, mi amiga favorita o como te decía de niña; mi dulce angewomon._

_Mi infancia ha sido una de las mejores gracias a ti. Nunca olvidare las veces que jugábamos juntas, las tardes que veíamos las maratones de digimon, ni los días que fuimos recibiendo a nuestros hermanos recién nacidos._

_Pero a pesar de esos bellos momentos, no he sido el mejor ejemplo para ti. Muchas veces, he sido una completa egoísta y envidiosa contigo, tal como la vez; que sabotee tu examen de conducir o la vez, que medio un ataque de celos, pensando que le gustabas a Clyde._

_En verdad fui una gran tonta obsesionada por el poder, pero a pesar de esas veces, tú nunca fuiste mala conmigo, ni tampoco me has sacado en cara tus nobles acciones. Todo lo contrario, siempre has estado dispuesta a ayudarnos o animarnos, cuando nos sentíamos mal. Siempre acompañada por tu linda sonrisa._

_Aun así se claramente, que a través de esa sonrisa, sientes tristeza. Te he visto llorar en silencio por las noches. Sé que estas harta, que los demás te traten de tarada o de imbécil. De no poder obtener buenas notas, que se aprovechen de tu inocencia y gentileza._

_Quizás no sé lo que se siente, ser tratada así. Pero lo que si se; es que algún día le cerraras la boca a todos los que te han molestado, aquellos que nunca pensaron verte madurar, aquellos que pensaron que jamás te ibas a independizar. Sé que un día demostraras tu verdadero talento, un talento que va mas allá, que ser una simple modista._

_Un talento y un sueño, que tienes desde pequeña y ahora está dormido en tu corazón, esperando el momento de despertar nuevamente._

_Jamás lo olvides. Las veces que te caigas, demuéstrales que te puedes levantar. Si se burlan, demuéstrale todo lo contrario. Pero lo más importante, es que nunca cambies, jamás pierdas esa humildad que te identifica._

_Sé que tarde o temprano lo vas a demostrar. Y que lo harás sola, sin necesitar mi ayuda o la de nuestros hermanos. Cuando ocurra estaré muy orgullosa de ti, sin importar en donde me encuentre._

_Recuerda, nunca usar calcetines con sandalias._

_Te quiero mucho, mi linda angewomon._

**_Con cariño tú; hermana Lori._**


	2. Carta N2

**Para mi estrella y mi payasita:**

_Mis queridas hermanitas Luna y Luan. No importa las edades que tengan o lo grande que sean, siempre serán mis pequeñas hermanitas._

_Siempre he estado admirada con ustedes dos. A diferencia de las demás, incluyéndome junto con Leni, son las que menos se pelean, son las que más suelen soportar las actividades de la otra. Siempre me he preguntado, de cómo lo hacen, para tener ese equilibrio perfecto. Siempre trabajan y comparten juntas, sin importar sus diferencias. Siempre resultaron ser las mejores amigas._

_Ni hablar de sus bonitos nombres. Que hasta en ellos hay perfección con ustedes, al ser tan parecidos, jeje._

_Luna. Cuando yo me vaya de la casa, posiblemente seas tú la que se queda a cargo, al menos, hasta que inicies tu camino como estrella de rock._

_No niego que muchas veces, sueles ser ruidosa y fastidiosa, pero con eso demuestras tus energías y amor, por la música. Vas demostrando tu gran talento y don. Pero hay algo muy importante que te quiero pedir, aparte de bajar un poco el volumen… y es que por favor; no vuelvas a dudar o desconfiar de ti. Piensa en lo que tú quieres ser, no lo que los demás quieran que te conviertas o por cual, ofrece más dinero._

_Siempre guíate por tus sueños y por la familia, no por la fama o dinero. Sobre todo, cuídate mucho, porque la vida de un músico no es nada fácil, siempre habrán obstáculos. Pero confió en ti que lo lograras, al igual como tú confiaste en mí._

_¡A rockear bebés!_

_Luan. Sin dudas eres la hermana mas traviesa de la familia. Aun recuerdo esos días de nuestra infancia, cuando tenía que cuidarte y vigilarte, para que no fueras a instalar alguna broma o travesura. Pero la pasábamos tan bien juntas, que al final terminaba siendo tu cómplice de bromas, y realizábamos una broma más grande que la original, jeje._

_No niego que en estos últimos años, he llegado a tenerte miedo, tanto en tu actitud que por tus bromas, en el día de los inocentes. Pero sé que no tienes la mala intensión, de dañarnos o herirnos gravemente. Al igual que nunca, te has enojado por devolverte una broma, todo lo contrario; te las aguantas y ríes. Demostrando ser una verdadera bromista._

_Quizás tus chistes son demasiado básicos y sin gracia, pero le pones mucho empeño y esfuerzo, para hacernos reír._ _Sin mencionar, que no utilizas ese método de contar chistes sucios o para adultos, y ojala que nunca cuentes uno de esos. _

_No te fijes en el físico, porque tienes un gran corazón, que está dispuesto a repartir alegría y felicidad, a todos los que la necesiten._

_Tus chistes son malos, que terminan siendo muy buenos. Jeje, ¿Entiendes?_

_Las dos son unas hermanas, muy maravillosas y talentosas_. _Que ojala su amistad, nunca se rompa. Siempre estaré admirada de ustedes y lo seguiré haciendo, hasta el infinito y más allá._

_Las quiero muchísimo y siempre, serán mis pequeñas hermanitas._

**Con amor y cariño, su hermana Lori.**


	3. Carta n3

**Para mi deportista y mi vampira:**

_Mis queridas hermanas. Las más apasionadas del hogar, una por los deportes y la otra por el género de terror._

_Siempre me he sorprendido mucho de ustedes dos. Al ver, que a pesar de ser tan distintas de la otra, ya siendo; en personalidad, gustos, actitud e inspiración, etc. Han demostrado que no pueden vivir sin la otra, que no pueden ser felices por dentro sin su compañera de toda la vida. No importa las constantes peleas, o de sus grandes diferencias, ya que poseen, una bonita relación y amor fraternal._

_Tal como la vez; que se pelearon y se separaron, por varios días. Y en secreto, se extrañaban muchísimo. A pesar que no lo admitieran por medio de sus palabras, sus corazones y pensamientos, lo hacían._

_Lynn. No te niego que a veces es molestoso, tu modo de competir o celebrar tus triunfos. Pero también has demostrado, el esfuerzo y empeño que haces, para conseguir el triunfo y cumplir con tus metas. Ni tampoco te culpo, por tener esa personalidad, de chica ruda y competitiva._

_Es obvio que no conoces la palabra rendirse, porque jamás has demostrado, debilidad o desconfianza. Ni tampoco quieres, que nosotros lo conozcamos esa palabra, ni que nunca desconfiemos de nosotros mismo. Nunca olvidare la vez; que me ayudaste junto con Luna, en mis partidos de mini-golf. Y gracias a ti, he logrado; conseguir mis becas universitarias._

_Eres una gran deportista y atlética, que hasta incluso puede convertirse en sargento o preparador físico. Pero intenta de ponerle más empeño a tus estudios, y aprender de tus derrotas. Y te darás cuenta de lo lejos que llegaras, y la profesional que te convertirás más adelante._

_Jamás te rindas._

_Lucy. Quizás eres la más misteriosa de la familia, por decirlo así, también la que menos demuestra sus sentimientos directamente. O quién sabe, tal vez somos nosotros, los que no llegamos a entenderlos o expresarlos. Pero eso no significa, que no eres agradable, en especial cuando se trata de momento de calidad familiar._

_Jamás olvidare las noches, que veíamos esa serie de vampiros, junto con Leni. Sentía de cómo nosotras, nos íbamos apegando de a poco hacia ti_. _Aparte que aprendí algo en esas noches, y es que tú tienes la pinta y el talento, para poder convertirte en una actriz de series y películas, en los géneros de terror y adolescentes. Quizás encuentres absurda esta idea, ni tampoco te obligo, pero es lo que siento, al ver tu pasión reflejado en ti. Y que mejor manera de vivirlo, que siendo una actriz. Solo te recomiendo que no dejes, que te chupen mucho la sangre esos vampiros, jeje. _

_Ni hablar de tus poemas. Son maravillosos, no importa si son largos o cortos, siempre nos hacen tocar, lo más profundo de nuestros corazones. Es como si tus sentimientos, fueran exactamente expresados, mediante de esas palabras. _

_Suspiro._

_Las quiero muchísimo. Espero que puedan cumplir con sus metas y sueños, sobre todo, puedan ir por más._

**_Con amor y cariño, su hermana Lori._**


	4. Carta n4

**Para mis pequeñas terremotos:**

_Mis adorables y feítas hermanitas. Claro sin ofender a la otra. _

_Recuerdan cuando tenían tres años; cuando una quería ver el show del pájaro loco y la otra, quería ver la reina de la belleza, que eran programas trasmitidos a las seis de la tarde. Pero como solo había una televisión, y un show no era del agrado de la otra, terminaban peliándose por el control. Al terminar su pelea, dejaban un pequeño desastre en la sala, tal como si hubiera ocurrido un terremoto._

_Fue así que las bautice; como las pequeñas terremotos._

_Pero seamos sinceras, al igual que las demás, ustedes dos se quieren un montón. No importa sus peleas diarias o gustos, siempre necesitaran de la otra, porque son incapaces de hacer algo sin su gemela._

_Posiblemente estén pensando; que estoy exagerando o las estoy, tratándolas de independientes. Pero no es así. No lo digo porque les cueste algo y muchos menos, que solas sean inútiles, sino porque su amor fraternal es muy grande e irrompible._

_Siempre querrán salir adelante juntas. Siempre querrán triunfar juntas. Siempre querrán luchar juntas. Tal como si estuvieran jugando en un sube y baja, en la cual no se puede jugar sin su mejor amigo._

_ Y eso se comprobó cuando se convirtieron en Blue Bell. Que a pesar, que su último desafío fuese tan fácil para ustedes independiente, perdieron a propósito, porque querían lograrlo juntas y no iba ser lo mismo, si una hubiera fracasado._

_Lana mi pequeña mecánica. En verdad eres alguien increíble para solo tener seis años y admito, que en ocasiones me da un poco de vergüenza, al verte reparado fácilmente grandes maquinas, vehículos, desagües, etc. Mientras que yo apenas puedo reparar el motor de vanzilla, cuando quedo en pana, y suelo demorar horas._

_Aparte de tus habilidades en la mecánica, me agrada mucho, el respeto que le tienes hacia los animales, de entender sus sentimientos y socializar con ellos, tal como si fueran humanos, aunque obviamente teniendo cuidado con los animales más peligros. Pero algo que nunca me gusto de tu personalidad, ha sido tus gustos por la basura y esas cosas feas, pero demuestra que eres alguien resistente, que le gusta sacar provecho a cualquier cosa. Sé que iras madurando y creciendo, que aprenderás muchas cosas, y que te bañaras más seguido jeje._

_Tienes un corazón muy valioso y activo, que tiene llamas de bondad y humildad, por dentro. Que ojala nunca se apaguen._

**_Repara con Lana._**

_Lola mi adorable y mañosa, princesa. Nunca voy a olvidar; cuando fuimos a ese concurso de belleza y tenias mucho miedo de perder, al sentirte inferior comparado con las demás competidoras, hasta fingías estar enferma para no ir. Pero aprendiste dos cosas; que una derrota solo ocurre en el final del juego y no antes. Que nunca debes tener miedo a la derrota, ya que eso te ayuda a crecer y ser mejor. Sin mencionar que la pasamos muy bien juntas en el spa, a pesar de haber perdido._

_Debo admitir que a pesar de solo tener seis años, algunas veces me has dado un poco de miedo, cuando activas tu modo chismosa y perversa. Aunque en parte nos la buscamos, al no haber confiado en ti, siempre pensando mal de ti y que solo nos querías hundirnos, aunque algunas veces si era así. Pero solo querías compartir y divertirte con nosotros. Incluso te sacrificaste por nosotros, al tener un mes de castigo por cosas que no hiciste, para demostrar que las cosas no eran como pensábamos._

_Además que demuestras tu gran autoridad, que posiblemente te ayude para controlar a tus futuros hijos, para no sean tan rebeldes como nosotros je. Solo no abuses de ese poder autoritario. _

**_Nunca juegues con la taza rota._**

_Hay gemelitas, ojala que de grandes no se peleen mucho, como lo hacen los demás y menos, por cosas tan simples y sin sentidos. _

_Las dos son inseparables, sin importar los caminos que tomen cuando crezcan. También se que apreciaran esto, tal como si fueran; su varita de princesa y destapa caños de la suerte. Como recuerdo de su hermana mayor._

_Las quiero muchísimo mis terremotos, ojala que su lazo de amistad nunca se corte._

_**Con amor y cariño, su hermana Lori.**_


	5. Carta n5

**Para mi pequeña genio y mi regalona:**

_Mis queridas y pequeñas hermanitas, las dos menores de la familia. Una pequeña que tiene una sorprendente y curiosa inteligencia, mientras que la otra; es una pequeña regalona y juguetona, con sus seres queridos. _

_Nunca olvidare lo tiernas y adorables, que se veían con esos disfraces de canguros, en el halloween, en verdad era imposible que alguien se negara, con tanta ternura presente en sus puertas. _

_Al igual que nunca olvidare; ese ataque eléctrico que nos diste Lisa, por quitarle la televisión a Lily. Vaya, en verdad es una muy mala idea, meterse en contra de ustedes. A pesar de ser las más pequeñas de la familia, saben trabajar y cuidarse, entre ustedes. No me quiero imaginarme, cuando sean más grandes, jeje._

_Lisa. Siempre me ha sorprendido, que para solo tener cuatro años de edad, tengas una gran inteligencia, al igual de una universitaria, hasta incluso de una científica profesional. Pensaba que solo en las caricaturas, las niñas podían tener esos gustos científicos, pero al parecer me equivoque. _

_Además que estoy muy agradecida contigo, debido que habían materias muy difíciles, que no lograban entrar en mi cabeza. Pero estuviste dispuesta a enseñarme, a darme clases de las materias que me costaban. Claro que no me gustaban para nada, esos golpes en el trasero con tu regla de madera, cuando no lograba entender o volvía tener la misma duda. Pero aun así, fuiste teniendo mucha paciencia conmigo, hasta que pudiera aprender. No solo conmigo, sino también con las demás, incluyendo a las mayores._

_Siempre dices; que no sueles reaccionar a las reacciones humanas, ya siendo felices o tristes. Hasta incluso llegas aparecerte a un robot. Pero cuando se tratan de momentos especiales o de seres importantes, demuestras que puedes compartir los mismos sentimientos que nosotros._

_No niego que suele ser molesto, cuando nos utilizas para tus experimentos, sin permiso. Muchas veces pensábamos, que era para un fin de lucro y no te importaba, la seguridad de los demás. Pero fue otra equivocación que tuve, muchas veces lo hacías para cuidarnos o para fortalecer nuestra salud, tal como esa vez; que te preocupaste por la vida del abuelo._

_Quizás vayas hacer; la más joven de la casa a irse de la casa. Posees un gran inteligencia y sabiduría, que te llevara muy lejos y con ello, conseguirás muchos logros. Solo úsalo bien y no olvides pedir autorización a los demás._

_La ciencia es vida y pasión._

_Lily. Posiblemente no vayas, a leer esta carta por un largo tiempo, por tu corta edad, pero eso no significa, que no vaya a guárdese con amor y cariño, para leerla más adelante._

_Has sido una gran regalona en esta casa, no solo conmigo, sino con cada uno de nuestros hermanos. Siempre ha sido una bendición cargarte con mis brazos, de jugar contigo y hacerte reír._

_Cuando crezcas, espero que recuerdes el día, que comiste tu primer helado, al igual como yo lo hare. Quizás el momento de paloma, no fue nada bonita y tuvimos que soportar tu tristeza, pero valió la pena después, cuando saboreaste ese helado casero, que te preparamos con amor y cariño, al ver tu adorable sonrisa._

_Y según Lisa, habías planeado todo eso. Quizás lo encontramos absurdo, pero quien te conoce mejor, que tu compañera de cuarto. Vaya, si en verdad fue así, significa que serás una gran estratégica y quizás, tendrás mejores planes que nosotros._

_Posiblemente seas la última, que se quede a vivir con nuestros padres y quizás, te sentirás sola sin nuestra presencia. Pero recuerda siempre estaremos en tu corazón, siempre recuerda esos bellos momento que tuviste y que tendrás más adelante, con cada uno de nosotros. De esa forma tu corazón no se apagara, ni te sentirás sola, se irá fortaleciendo como el oro._

_Cuida mucho a papá y mamá, dales mucho amor y cariño. Sobre todo comparte con ellos, abrázalos y bésalos, como muestra de agradecimiento por traerte a la vida. Porque la despedida o ida de un hijo no es fácil, siempre necesitaran ese amor para llenar ese vacío._

_Siempre serás mi regalona, sin importar la edad o lugar._

_Popo._

_Las quiero un montón. Ojala que su amistad se vaya fortaleciendo y creciendo, con el tiempo._

**_Con amor y cariño, su hermana Lori._**


	6. Carta n6

**Para mi regalón de nieve:**

_Oh mi querido hermanito de cabello blanco o también, mi regalón de nieve. _

_Siempre me ha resultado curioso, que el único hijo varón de la familia, fuera el hijo del medio de esta gran familia. Un joven lleno de humildad y bondad en su corazón, dispuesto ayudar, a sus hermanas mayores y menores._

_No niego que algunas veces, llegas a ser un poco molesto, egoísta y muy bueno para meter la pata. Pero cada vez que te equivocabas, intentabas de arreglarlo o buscar una solución, a pesar que algunas veces no era necesario o exagerabas un poco. Pero con ello demostrabas, que era muy importante nuestro amor fraternal para ti. Tanto que hacías cualquier cosa para hacernos feliz, y no romper ese lazo de amistad._

_Admito que en varias ocasiones, demostrabas ser alguien maduro para tu edad, incluso más maduro que cualquiera de nosotras. Como en esa noche que se corto la luz y tuviste, el valor de ir hacia el oscuro sótano. O también en el día; que nos peleábamos por obtener el dinero de Sharon Demonet, y fuiste tú el que nos hizo reaccionar, aprendiendo la importancia de compartir. Como voy a olvidar el día de la navidad, que le abriste y animaste el corazón del Señor Quejón._

_En verdad eres un hermano estupendo, aunque a veces, eres muy confiado, en especial conmigo. Pero no porque tengamos nuestras diferencias o nos peleamos, significa que no te quiero, todo lo contrario te quiero muchísimo, porque eres mi regalón de nieve desde bebé. _

_Quizás muchas veces queremos pasar tiempo contigo, en especial las menores. No por aprovecharse al ser varón, sino porque eres nuestro regalón, para cada una de nosotras._

_Has sido nuestro regalón desde que naciste y llegaras a casa. Nunca crearías mi reacción al ver, que al fin había llegado un hermano varón y al cargarte en brazos, sentía que ibas a ser alguien especial, cuando crecieras._

_Claro que tenía razón, no solo porque siempre tratas de ayudarnos o compartir con nosotras, sino por tu gran creatividad, tu gran imaginación. En serio nunca pensé que mi hermanito, fuera tan genial convirtiéndonos, en súper héroes y de crear un cómic propio. De seguro serás un gran diseñador y dibujante, claro si sigues practicando y nunca apagar tu imaginación._

_Además no creas, que no me he dado cuenta; que te gusta esa chica Jordán, ji. Quizás aun no es el momento de confesarte y necesitas tiempo, para fortalecer esa amistad. Pero cuando sea el momento, ten la confianza y el valor de confesarte. Utiliza ese mismo valor que tenias, para salir de los líos y problemas. Y la misma confianza que tuviste conmigo, para cumplir mis metas._

_Te quiero muchísimo mi regalón de nieve, no importa que peleemos o discutamos. Siempre te voy a querer y amar hermanito. Ojala que puedas cumplir con tus sueños y metas._

_Sobre todo expandir tu universo de Ace-Savvy._

**_Con amor y cariño, tú hermana Lori._**


	7. Final

**Final: Los quiero.**

Cuando Lori termino de escribir las cartas para sus hermanos, se dispuso a repartirlas; a sus respectivos destinatarios. Coloco las cartas, sobre las cajoneras de cada habitación, en el caso de Leni y Lincoln, las dejo por debajo de sus almohadas, con mucho cuidado y silencio, para no despertarlos. Pero antes, que ella saliera de cada cuarto, les dio un beso en la frente, a cada uno de sus hermanos.

Minutos más tarde. Ella bajo hacia el comedor, usando su vestido para la fiesta de gala. Que consistía; en un vestido largo, no tan apretado, color azul claro y de calzado; unos tacones color azul-verdoso.

Al llegar hacia el primer piso, se encontraría con sus dos padres, en la cual estaban para fotografiar y despedirse de su hija, antes que se fuera a la fiesta. Tanto el Señor Lynn como Rita, estaban muy emocionados y orgullosos de su primera hija. Al ver que se estaba, convirtiendo en una universitaria y dando el primer paso, a convertirse en una adulta.

—Oh hija, que te ves bonita. —Comento el Señor Lynn. Que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, al estar muy emocionado.

—Tú padre tiene razón, te ves muy bonita con ese vestido. —Hablo Rita. —No sabes, lo orgullosos que estamos de ti… pronto estarás en la universidad y serás, toda una adulta.

—Sí. Pronto estere en la universidad y será, una toda una adulta, pero no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes. —Dijo Lori con mucha sinceridad, que procedía; abrazar a sus padres. —Muchas gracias papá y mamá. Gracias por traerme a la vida, gracias por darme tan bellos momentos, gracias por corregirme cuando hacia algo mal, gracias por apoyarme cuando he estado triste, gracias por sus manos que nunca me dejaron caer desde pequeña. Sobre todo, muchas gracias por darme una familia tan maravillosa, a la que puedo amar. —Agradecía entre lágrimas, mientras que besaba tiernamente a cada uno, en sus mejillas. —A pesar que no he sido la mejor hija, siempre me dieron amor y el cariño que necesitaba… como no voy a estar agradecida de ustedes. Los amo mucho.

Los Señores Louds, se quedaron sorprendidos, al oír aquellas palabras, provenientes de su hija mayor. Nunca pensaron escuchar; un agradecimiento y reconocimiento de esa manera, proveniente de alguno de sus hijos. Mucho menos, antes de que fueran a una fiesta, tal como lo es; la gala.

Con cada palabra de su hija, pudieron sentir sus emociones y sentimientos. Pudieron sentir ese amor fraternal, que los unían desde que llego a sus vidas. Sobre todo, sintieron; esa honestidad y sinceridad, proveniente de su corazón.

—Hija. Nadie es perfecto… Desde que naciste, has sido una bendición para nuestras vidas, y lo seguirás siendo. —Dijo Rita, mientras que acariciaba el cabello a su hija.

—No importa las imperfecciones, ya nos orgulleciste y lo seguirás haciendo… al igual que seguirás siendo; nuestra niña pequeña. —Comento el Señor Lynn entre lágrimas.

—Te amamos Lori. —Dijeron ambos padres a su hija, mientras que la envolvían, con un cariñoso y cálido abrazo.

—Gracias.

Después de ese momento de padres e hija, Lori ya estaba lista para irse a la gala. Pero antes de girar la perilla, de la puerta principal, escucho; la voz de un hermano.

—Lori.

Tras que la rubia oyera su nombre, se volteo, apreciando a su hermano, que se encontraba; en medio de las escaleras. Así que pregunto: —¿Lincoln?, ¿Qué haces despierto? No se suponía, que estabas durmiendo.

—Si lo estaba —Respondía el peliblanco, mientras que bajaba las escaleras. —Pero desperté cuando fuiste a mi cuarto… y me encontré, con una carta. —Se acerca hacia su hermana mayor, para luego; abrazarla cariñosamente, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. —Gracias. Te quiero mucho, mi carta alta.

—De nada. —Le devolvía el abrazo, mientras que le acariciaba su cabello blanco. —Yo igual te quiero mucho, mi regalón de nieve.

Lincoln no había sido el único, que había despertado con la pequeña visita de su hermana. Cada una de ellas, al sentir esos pasos en sus cuartos y esa; sueva y lisa textura en sus frentes, despertaron sin levantar sospechas. Notando que encima de sus cajoneras (o debajo de la almohada), una carta con un pequeño listón azul claro. Que al leerlas, no resistirían en contener sus emociones y lagrimas.

Cada una de ellas, había bajado hacia el comedor, para poder encontrar a su hermana mayor. Así poder darle gracias, por aquellas palabras, que escribió con mucho amor y cariño. Palabras que eran consejos, motivación, inspiración y sobre todo; sentimientos.

Se acercaron hacia su hermana mayor, para poder envolverla en sus brazos y darle; besos en las mejillas. Demostrando su amor y lazo que construyeron, en todos estos años.

—Gracias por creer en mí. Por darme fuerzas y confiar; que puedo ser más, que una simple cara bonita. Sobre todo, gracias por ser mi mejor amiga.

—Me has apoyado, me has animado, me has motivado. Son las razones perfectas, para poder seguir mis sueños, como rockera… algún día te voy a dedicar una canción, al igual como tú, me dedicaste esta bella carta.

—Te quiero contar un chiste: Me duele ver a mi hermana irse de la casa. Así que me voy a dormir, porque así no te veo… ni tampoco sufriré mucho, jeje, ¿entiendes? Hablando enserio, te extrañare mucho. Me esforzare, para convertirme en una mejor comediante y bromista, te quiero.

—Sin dudas, eres la mejor hermana mayor del mundo. Así que ve a darlo todo o nada, tal como si fuera el último día.

—Ahora un pequeño poema: Querida hermana, puede que seas diferente a mí, pero no quisiera cambiar algo de ti… te quiero y te acepto tal como eres; maravillosa. Suspiro.

—¡Te queremos mucho!

—Mis expectativas hacia ti, fueron mejores de lo que esperaba. Como no voy a estar orgullosa de ti, siento que me has superado. —Le entrega; la bebé de la familia.

—Te q-quielo Lo-lori.

La hermana mayor, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, nunca pensó; que sus hermanos fueran tan agradecidos de ellas, al escribir una sencillas, pero humildad cartas. No pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar, y liberar todo lo que tenia acumulada. Mientras que abrazaba a sus diez hermanos.

—Hermanos, muchas gracias. Han sido un gran pilar y mi fortaleza, para mi vida… Recuerden; no importa si estoy en el cielo o en la tierra, siendo una niña o adulta, siempre los voy a querer y estaré con ustedes. He cumplido con decir, lo que sentía mi corazón por ustedes. Los quiero mucho, y jamás olviden; no importa lo que pase, esto no es un adiós, sino; un hasta luego.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bien amigos hasta aquí llega este breve fic. Seré sincero, estuve pensando mucho en el final y de cómo ejecutarlo, tratando de no hacer algo forzado o predecible, así que el final lo deje abierto temporalmente.**

**Ahora se preguntaran, ¿por qué temporalmente? La respuesta es súper fácil, en especial si dieron cuenta de las indirectas, en algunas cartas. Estará conectado con dos (por ahora) de mis historias, en la cuales son: Sentimientos y el futuro fic; más allá de los sueños, en este ultimo la carta de Leni tendrá un gran influencia para la historia.**

**También creo que algunos se preguntaran: ¿Por qué con Lori?**

**Otra respuesta súper fácil: Es la hermana mayor de la familia. Como dije una vez, de un principio no me caía tan bien, por su actitud en las primeras temporadas, pero con el tiempo le fui teniendo más amor y cariño, peleándose por el puesto a Leni en mis favoritos. Y creo que no soy el único, que esta arto, que muchas veces la pongan como una horrible y pésima hermana, en la mayoría de los fics (mayormente nsl), junto con otras, hasta el punto de satanizarla al máximo o que utilicen; esa tonta lógica de las cinco buenas hermanas y las cinco malas hermanas. **

**Así que trate de hacer algo diferente, como un tipo de contrapeso, para esas historias que hacen ver mal a Lori. También fue dedicado a todos aquellos, que aman y les gusta el personaje.**

**Otra cosa, quizás algunos pensaron que iba incluir cosas, como el nsl o protocolo y esas que suelen usar, pero no los puse, ya que siempre digo; que hay varios capítulos y escenas para sacarles provecho, aunque sea una mención.**

**Antes de irme agradezco tanto a los usuarios de wattpad, como los de fanficition, por dedicarle lectura a este pequeño fic. **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y nos estamos viendo, para la próxima.**


End file.
